Untold Fairytales
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: My worst nightmare or dream come true? The hard times being the nightmare and being already paired with someone, a Prince no less, the dream come true maybe? Will this fairytale be eventually told? Who knows, I'm just taking it in stride and going over the hurdles however I can while fighting to maintain what I am certain of myself. All human, traditional pairings.
1. Chapter 1 My worst Nightmare?

I'm writing while on an adrenaline rush, clearly my first story, according to the guidelines I can't post Author Notes as a chapter so I can't post updates or AN's in a separate 'story' so that you can read my stories without interruption therefore I promise to keep my AN'S as short as possible. I don't have a beta reader.

Disclaimer: **ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE INSPIRING STEPHENIE MEYER. Any recognizable saying etc. belongs to their corresponding source.**

Chapter One

I walked quickly to my apartment building with my hands deep inside my pockets in a hurry to get inside and warm up. It was December. My pace faltered when I noticed the black car, the kind that you see in movies, parked in front of my door. I watched, hoping that no one came and forced me inside, that'd be my worst nightmare, as I went inside and up the stairs. So no one came out of the car to kidnapped me because the men were already at my door. The didn't move in their positions along the rail and wall. I hurried through and through the door.

"Mom?!" I called worriedly. I immediately noticed one of the men in black were inside, my parents and siblings sitting on the couch with their heads down.

"Um...what's going on?" I asked my family while keeping a cautious eye on the strange man.

"Perhaps you should sit down." The man suggested.

"I'll stand thank you, Mr..."

"Please, call me Mark."

"Okay..." He took a deep breath and shifted his weight.

"This news won't be easy to take but I hope I explain it gently enough so as not to frighten you,"

"Go on then..." I noticed my parents shake their thighs.

"I'm afraid that you are not biologically related to this family," He paused to asses my reaction. I wasn't giving any.

"You were brought here by me. Here was safer than where you are from." Another pause.

"Your biological parents are King Edmund and Queen Isabella of Carlidelle, a kingdom that is half of an island shared with another kingdom, Leonora. Your mother went into labor during an attack. As soon as she gave birth to you, she and the King gave strict orders that my men," He gestured to those outside,

"and I to take you off the island somewhere safe. We brought you here, thousands of miles away. We were certain that we weren't followed so as soon as this couple took you in, we went back. The castle was almost completely engulfed in fire and it was still raging on. The firefighters were doing their best to fight it off but it took twenty-four hours for the fight to be won. The whole time my men and I prayed that the King and Queen made it out alive but...they didn't. They weren't the only ones to perish; people who worked for them died with them. That baby that we saved, was you." I took a deep breath.

"We are here now because the Prince of Leonora tracked you down and asked us to bring The Missing Princess home."

"Why?" He cleared his throat. Is the worst yet to come?

"Before the tragedy, your parents were very close friends with the King and Queen of Leonora, practically family, they thought of each other as such. They wanted to **be** family so when your parents at last were pregnant after a long time of trying, the couples decreed that you and the Prince, who was three at the time, would get married when you turned eighteen. The Prince, your betrothed, spent his life up until now searching for you so you could be returned to where you belong."

I kept my mouth shut. I'm not sure if I want to throw up but my insides felt very wrong.

"Mom?"

"It's true." She admitted without looking up.

"So I didn't almost die at birth," "No."

"That story of when I caught pneumonia and almost died...?" "That was true, I was at the hospital with you until you got better."

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?!"

"I didn't think it was important as long as I loved you like you were my own!" My racing thoughts blinded me. I never felt like I belonged here. I thought it was because I was weird. Now I'm being told that I don't and never did, and that I'm...different...

"No...it's not important, Mark as far as I'm concerned this is my home, it's all I've ever known!" It was constant and that made me feel safe when I didn't outside of it.

"I understand that, truly I do but...Carlidelle has been waiting for you for eighteen years, you're the only positive thing after all this tragedy."

"They didn't need me before,"

"They always did your Majesty, the Prince of Leonora has been looking after them since he was fifteen, the King before that. He can't take care of them forever, it isn't his kingdom, it's yours."

"It's not...mine..."

"It is your birthright to be their ruler. You're the only living heir available to rule of the Carlidelle bloodline." I sat on the loveseat. My head swimming and I straining to see clearly in the murky water.

"Your Majesty, we only ask that you come with us to see it all for yourself. You don't have to choose to take on the throne now."

"Mom?"

"I can't tell you what to do..."

"We only ask that you see..." To go or not to go...I didn't belong here but maybe I belonged there?...I wasn't expected to take on the title of Princess...I could see it all in front of me and then decided to accept it all...I didn't have anything to lose right?

"This will always be your home," My 'Dad' said somberly.

"Really?"

"Of course," I'll have a home somewhere...

"The Prince only wants to meet his betrothed and show you around,"

"Nothing is expected of me...?"

"No, maybe some freaking out but other than that no." I smirked and snorted simultaneously. I'm so not a Princess.

"When are you supposed to take me there?"

"As soon as you agreed to go. You don't have to decided today, you have all of tomorrow as well as the rest of today." Why put it off? And it's an all expense payed adventure right? I have to see if it's true right? It didn't seem like a nightmare yet, I seem to be taking it in stride...I let out a large breath in a single huff.

"Okay I'll go, only because I have trouble believing you." I added when he and the rest of the men smiled. Alright...

"That's fantastic!"

"I'm gonna need a suitcase..."

"We brought one for you." I was one of those crack and water resistant suitcases, expensive. I took it into the room I shared with my sister and stuffed it with the necessities-

"It's summer all the time there," I nodded, alright a summer in December. I continued as I was, I didn't have many summer clothes anyway. I zipped it and changed my old green jacket, that had a water or rust stain that wouldn't come out, for another longer, green one.

"I'm ready." He nodded and went to hold the door open for me. He went outside, when my family stood up to say goodbye, giving us a moment alone.

"I'll come back, and I'll call," "Be careful," was all my parents said and my siblings hugged me silently. They watched me walk out, jumbled messages being passed to me and back through our eyes, until I finally shut the door behind me. Two of the men went down the stairs, I followed with Mark behind me and another after him.

"Why are there four of you?"

"Since you were our first priority since day one, we were automatically positioned as your bodyguards."

"Oh." Was my lame response to that. They guided me to the car out front, two of them in the front of the car and I was sandwiched between Mark and the other guy.

"The one driving is Sam, next to him is Seth and next to you is Charlie."

"It is an honor to meet you your Majesty."

"Did you guys rehearse that?"

"...Maybe. You're so grown up, it's surreal..."

I sort of recognized the way to the nearest airport but I grew alarmed when we passed the entrance and went on to a "Authorized Personnel Only" area.

"Where are we going?"

"We have a private jet."

"No kidding."

The car stopped a few feet away from the staircase. A few yards away, I saw people go through the tube to the normal sized plane.

"It's completely safe,"

"It should be." I climbed up carefully, the new entourage following behind.

"Sit where you'd like." I chose a seat up front. They all settled in the seats behind. My new suitcase had its own seat too. I watched silently as the stairs were pulled up and we immediately were on our way down the runway.

"It's a few hours travel so you can have something to eat now or take a nap."

"I'm not hungry now."

It was a quiet ride for a while but I've been trying to picture what my parents looked like based on what I looked like now but I didn't have much to go on.

"Do you have a picture of them?"

"Yes." He pulled a photograph from his breast pocket. "It's the most recent."

The King and Queen were very good looking people, very young too.

"They were twenty-two and seven months pregnant." I saw a great similarity to the woman...my Mom, in the redness of the curly chocolate shavings that reached her elbow and dark eyes as well as the oval face but my eyebrows and nose were closer to those of my...Dad's.

"They were going to name you Isabella Marie Swan, after her,"

"They're-they look like they were great people,"

"They were, everyone grieved for the loss of them. Also for you, you lost your parents, people you will never meet, and your parents, after waiting for you for so long, will never get the chance to love you." I gave it back.

"Yeah." I didn't have anymore questions so we remained silent until we were close to landing.

"Look outside the window," I craned my neck. I saw blue, green, and yellow. The two castles were unmistakable. The entire island was elevated from the ocean, gray boulders separating the sand and land from the ocean. The green was from the green pastures and abundant trees, the yellow was the fields.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"The beige stoned castle is yours and the other,"

"Leonora."

We landed on a public airport and made our way inside to leave through the front entrance.

"I have...to use the restroom." I told Mark, a slight blush creeping up on me.

"Of course, it's around that corner." I half ran to my destination. I made quick work of my business and washed my hands.

"Oh my gosh...it's-you're the Missing Princess!" I turned to the almost screaming voice my hands in a paper towel. I didn't even get the chance to deny it.

"It is you!"

"So I've been told," I turned to toss the wet paper.

"Oh my gosh, my friends will never believe it, can I have your autograph?!"

"You want my autograph?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She pushed a red journal to me and a black pen. I took it unsure.

"Um what's your name?"

"Ashley, a-s-h-s-l-e-i-g-h" I wrote her name in my not-exactly-script handwriting. What else do I write? I settled on 'Thanks for the warm welcome' and signed a shortened version of what I was supposed to be named. B.M.S.

"Thank you so much!"

"Sure," and made my way to leave. I was met with flashing cameras and shouting reporters. I must have looked like a deer in headlights.

"Princess!"

"Princess!"

"Princess, what is it like to be in Leonora?!"

"Are you here to meet with the Prince?!" "NO COMMENT!" Mark, and the others came barreling in and grabbed my like you would a football and ran with outside and stuffed me into a waiting car.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I gasped as I brushed my hair down.

"Sorry about that, rumor spreads."

"No kidding. Where are we headed now?"

"To the backyard of the Leonoran castle where the Prince is waiting. You'll be having dinner with him outside." They wasted no time getting me there.

"We're here." From atop the hill that the car was on, I saw a white table and umbrella below, a figure hidden slightly. I was wearing flare jeans rolled at bottom and frayed at my heels with and old loose fitting long-sleeved shirt and dirty sneakers. I was in no condition to meet a real life Prince but I figured that he'd better take what's he's getting, he's the one who's been looking for me, I hope he realized that I wasn't going to be all Princess like. Mark opened the door,

"It's warm out so you can leave your jacket." I tugged it off as I got out and tossed it in.

"Let's go." He and Charlie walked in front and the others behind me.

"Your highness,"

"Mark," They side-stepped, revealing me to him.

"The missing Princess," Only looking at me,

"The Princess who's come Home."

**Author's Note: There were three places that I could have stopped but I figured you wanted to see the Prince, who can he be?, very soon. Listen to the composition called "Untold Fairytales" by Zade. Comment, rate, review, thoughts, opinions, etc. you know what to do. I'll update as often as my hands can type my rapid thoughts. This story came to my last night and I explored it to the end without writing anything down. Also keep in mind that I'm not familiar to...however this thing works, it's more complicated than I thought but I'll get the hang of it. Also, say if you want to read more because I'm only publishing this here for the sake of sharing but if you don't want it then there's no point in me writing.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe a Dream come true?

**Thank you so much for the support! rain1969, shaesky, ashleybull, MissMartha. These are the people who checked 'follow' in order. Oh my god, my heart is still pumping! This chapter is brought to you by the laundry that won't be done today.**

Chapter 2

_"The Princess who's come home."_

The expression on his face was...indescribable. His incredibly rich, green eyes were shinning bright, his grin was wide, making his dimples appear. Pair this with the amazing red hair, the beautiful garden around us, and the sun bathing him in its yellow light...let's just say that my heart wanted to jump into his hands in exchange of being freed from this awkward feeling. I wondered what he thought of my inappropriate attire; Blue boot cut jeans that were frayed at the hem, a loose long-sleeve, and muddy sneakers. He was wearing a dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, chinos, and dress shoes.

_I'm so jealous _I thought _There's no reason for him to be embarrassed_. Everyone else backed away, I have no idea where to with my eyes on my fists.

"Thank you," He breathed. My blush flared violently. _Please God..._

"Shall we?" I gave a nod and followed him. I was about to sit when I felt the chair being tucked under me for me. _God, if he touches me...I want to die now..._

"Thank you."

"Since it was sunny, I thought that you would enjoy this more if we were outside. I understand that you must be very uncomfortable right now." I scrunched my eyebrows in disbelief but worked to make sure that wasn't evident in my voice.

"um...yeah, I mean suddenly I discover that the world I thought I knew was really a background picture." His hand reached over the table and moved towards my face. I thought that he was going to touch my face but he grabbed one of my curls instead. _A human of the opposite sex has never gotten this close to me on their own accord._

"You look so much like her..." His eyes were looking at someone else, far away. I swallowed, he sighed.

"My name is Edward Cullen." I noticed that he didn't say he was _Prince_ Edward Cullen. _He wants me to get to know **him**..._

"I...don't know my name." He crushed his eyebrows together. Two breaths passed.

"You were going to be named Isabella Marie Swan, after your Mother. Your father, Edmund, insisted that you be named after her."

"Hmm."

"Uh...you must be hungry. Please, help yourself," I looked at the stand in front of me. There were simple sandwiches and scones. It stood with a teapot next to it. There was a teacup in a saucer next to a small plate obviously for what I selected. Thank goodness, no multiple cutlery. I took a half sandwich, not knowing what it had. _Please no caviar..._

"I'm sorry for being...um, I guess skittish. This can't be easy for you either,"

"Thank you, I'm actually afraid of you being afraid of me or thinking that I'm a creep but I wouldn't have looked for you if it were not important."

"I'm not. Is it important for me to be here because we're...betrothed?"

"Uh...not precisely...It's just important that you be here..you're...a comfort."

"What do you mean?"

"I may have only been three at the time but I remember you."

"I was still in the womb..."

"I saw you in the ultrasound picture, I already thought you were adorable. Your name, which means beautiful in Italian, was like the cherry on top." I bit my lip.

"Your parents were great people, and not because they were King and Queen. It's that they were genuine and true, caring basically everything good and pure in this world that made them great." I smiled, remembering the photo of them.

"When your mother baked, she let me lick the spoon and gave me the first few cookies. No doubt the she would have done the same with you. My siblings and I were like their children in the years that they couldn't get pregnant."

"Siblings?" He nodded.

"Emmett is the oldest, he's the commanding officer of the army of Leonora. He's married to Rosalie who's our assistant; they recently had a son. Alice is the personal fashion designer of our family. She's been seeing Jasper, a general. My parents had trouble conceiving as well so Emmett and Alice were adopted. Emmett was going to be King but then I was born so his role was changed." I nodded.

"All my family members have died and the people who I thought was my family aren't."

"Have you grown up alright?" I shrugged.

"Alright, I don't know." He grabbed my cold hand.

"The decision wasn't easy for parents to make. They delivered you in a closet because she went into labor during the attack. You were saved because they didn't want you to die. You **had** to be saved because you were the only heir to the throne. The kingdom was going to need you." I let out a shaky breath.

"I understand that, I do...but I'm not here to do that,"I blinked back the threatening tears.

"Please, I wish to be your friend, don't hold back on me..." I nodded.

"However, I believe I should thank you for taking care of everyone all these years. Not as...the heir but as myself." He smiled.

"Thank you for coming. And you're welcome. You would have done the same for me." I smiled, _In the real world, it would be a lot but yeah **I** would._

"Let's talk about something else,"

"Ask anything you want."

"Where is this island located?"

"We're off the coast of France but far from it and every other remote country. That's why we are independent."

"When is your birthday?" He smiled.

"You were my birthday present." I moved away. I was promised to him as his birthday present?!

"No no no, It's not like that! I meant that you were born on the same day I did three years ago. June twentieth." I processed the new information.

"Every year there's a festival in honor of your parents but your safety as well." That made a connection form in my head.

"My-our birthdays are the anniversary of their death."

"No," He growled. "They're not. Don't ever say that, they've already taken so much already. Not just from me, my family and Carlidelle, but you too." My eyes widened. He's been comforting me, and everyone in Carlidelle, but who was comforting him? I gripped his hand. He looked away to look at what he was pulling out from under the table.

"This belongs to you." He explained and handed it to me. It was clearly a jewelery case. Inside of it, was a pink sapphire.

"In celebration of your birth."

"This doesn't belong to me-"

""Please take it," I shook my head violently.

"I can't, I-I just can't-" His rebuff was a grip on my hand. I bit my lip in order to maintain myself calm from the onslaught of emotions. A gift from...them..._They would have spoiled me rotten _I thought. My heart clenched.

"I...would like to get to know you better, Carlidelle too, while I'm still here."

"Me too." I smiled. "It's my turn to ask you questions,"

"Go ahead."

"Favorite color?"

" I don't have one."

"Favorite book?" I shook my head.

"Gem stone?"

"Nope." His eyebrows scrunched together. Getting him frustrated was fun. I was finally over the embarrassment and was able to actually be into our conversation. I managed not to laugh but I was holding it back with a smirk.

"Shakespeare is one of my favorites." I couldn't keep it in. He figured it out.

"HaHa me too!"

"You like the classics?"

"Like it? I love them! Romeo and Juliet is my favorite from him,"

"So you do have favorites," I blushed.

"I like a few of his sonnets. You don't seem surprised?"

"I's the vibe you give off,"

"Are you a senser too?"

"A senser?"

"Yeah, it's when you don't need to know much about a person in order to know them. Kind of like a grifter only you just learn their persona on the inside."

"What's a grifter?"

"Seriously? Leverage?" I shook my head when he denied any knowledge of it.

"According to the show, a grifter is a person that reads the body language to determine how to act and talk in order to get what you want from them. Exactly what you want."

"I don't watch much T.V."

"Clearly. I love Jane Austen.

"How about music?"

"I'm pretty much all over the place in that category...I like the classics but I love neo-classical, some instrumental versions of songs, and compositions...I adore moonlight,"

"Beethoven,"

"And not just from him but from Debussy too."

"You know French?"

"Soulemente le bases. Bonjour monsier, ce va? Actually that's pretty much it," I laughed.

"J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que vous êtes comme. Je n'étais même pas à distance sont bien plus étonnant que rien dans ce monde, ce que j'ai vu et ce que je n'ai pas mis en place. Vous allez être la mort de moi, j'en suis certain." I felt really stupid for not knowing what he said. It could be anything!

"Scusi moi?" He laughed.

"Maybe sometime in the future I'll tell you." I pouted.

"You better because I'll remember. I can't believe you know Clair de Lune, or that you're fluent in French!"

"It's one of my favorites too, and I'm not completely fluent."

"Do you know Yiruma?"

"Does he have a Moonlight?"

"Yeah, but he has lots of others. The one that really gets me is the one he called Love Me." I said dreamily.

"Why?" I caught myself to late. _Please don't read too much into me_...I begged his piercing eyes.

"It's just a good one to listen to when you wonder about...things like that..." I looked up at the sky. The sky was navy blue with streaks of all the colors of the rainbow...

"It's twilight...and perhaps time to go inside." I have to admit, I was disappointed that there wasn't more time today. He moved to help me out of my chair.

"Don't worry about the table, they'll get it." For the first time I noticed the maids a few meters away. Right, he was a Prince.

We walked side by side. Almost touching, but not touching. I chastised myself for wanting to. We walked up the stairs, down the hall to the staircase, up those stairs and around the corner to two grand, mahogany doors. The floor was covered in green carpet, the walls were white and adorned with gold. Basically more elegant than you could ever comprehend a castle was supposed to look like. I also notice their crest; a hand above a lion on his hind legs and three clovers under him.

"Here we are. Angela will assist you in anything and everything. I'm on this floor...somewhere," We chuckled. But the air, almost immediately, was electrified.

"Uh...," He started, taking my hand in his, which was now considered normal in my mind.

"I won't try to convince of this, but I think I have the right to ask..."

"What?"

"Please do, seriously, consider...me..." _The betrothal._

"Uh...I think you're really nice, great actually but I think we should be friends for now...because that would be more beneficial for the both of us...alright?" He nodded.

"I think I understand." I nodded.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight." He gave a sharp bow and walked away. With his head down and a hand raking his mane.

I sighed, tired, and went inside. A girl was suddenly in front of me.

"Gah!"

"Oh forgive me your highness, I did not mean to startle you,"

"No...it's fine,"

"Shall I draw you a bath?"

"That's okay I can take of it,"

"Please your highness, it is an honor to serve you in anyway,"

"I...appreciate that." I relented.

"Bubble bath, salts, or mineral oils?"

"All of it?...And I like my water a little hotter than warm...please." I hate telling people what to do...

"Yes your highness," I would have corrected her, but I didn't have a name. She gave a curt curtsy went through another pair of doors. My luggage was already here. I opened my borrowed suitcase to get a thin bottom and a t-shirt. As well as an unmentionable. I went into...an oasis...White marble everywhere, a large mirror, a bath tub on a pedestal, a bathroom fit for a Princess.

"_Damn_..."

"I hope your bath water is to your liking," I ran my hand through it, when she took my clothes from me.

"It's perfect." I stood there, ready to take my clothes off, but didn't when she wasn't moving to leave.

"Thank you..." Nothing.

"I can take it from here...I mean that I want my privacy now."

"Forgive me your highness, I just can't believe you are here..." She curtsied and left.

_Don't .Anything! _I closed my eyes and slid down a little lower.

After my bath, I dried myself with a cloud-of-a-towel before changing and sinking into a soft bed and covered myself with the fluffy bed spread.

_Edward's right...I have to consider him. It's only fair..._

**_An: I hope you understand how much I appreciated your support from this chapter. I couldn't believe the quick response! Please review, it's to improve my writing,. My opinion is biased because I'm the one who's writing it. Don't hold back, I believe in freedom of expression. I also believe that no one has done a royal story like this, I've a lot of fanfictions. Who do you think is at fault for the tragic fall of the King and Queen of Carlidelle? Any thoughts on the names?_**

**_Sleep well._**


	3. Chapter 3 A chance for a dream come true

**I'm shelling out as many chapters as I can in the remaining free time I have. I will continue this story if you'll have it, I trust you to be understanding.**

Chapter 3

_I'm so comfortable…This bed is sooo nice…nicer than my_..._bed?_…. Everything came flooding back. _HolycrapI'maprincess!_

I groaned and stretched. I rubbed the sleep from eyes and immediately noticed that my body was well rested. A good night's sleep is the best.

"Good morning your highness," Angela was at the ready. I swallowed the bad taste in my mouth and did what I could to fix my hair. She let out a light laugh.

"Prince Edward is expecting you in the informal dining room,"

"Since when, what time is it?!"

"Since seven, and it's eight o'clock."

"Is he still there?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Shall I prepare a bath?"

"No I'll just change." I saw that he was making an effort to get to know me but…eight in the morning? I was well rested, sure, but still…I also couldn't help but notice that I didn't have to go to school today…. that automatically brought a smile to my face.

"Angela, where's my luggage?"

"I've taken the opportunity of putting it away in your walk in closet." _Walk in closet? _I figured it was behind the double doors that I haven't gone through yet. I wasn't surprised from the extravagance, just that it was mine to use. Marble every where, built in shelves and exposed racks. It was far too big for my measly amount of clothing I bought. Before taking down an outfit, I looked for my unmentionables. I was a very private person, that's why I was a little iffy about sharing with Edward but I had to meet him half way. I found it in a deep drawer, still inside the bag that I put them in so no one saw them when I unpacked. Angela understood and didn't put them in a drawer herself. I put them in one before changing into a nicer pair of jeans; a wine colored corduroy skinny with a tighter fitting long sleeve and a thin green vest that had a hood. Lastly, I put on my brown lace up boots,brushed my hair, no make-up. . I didn't match at all but nothing about me matched, except when you matched it to being a miss-match kind of person.

"Thank you Angela." I said, for both telling me Edward was waiting and for respecting my privacy. I stopped in the hallway, suddenly remembering that I had no idea where it was, when Mark just happen to be coming my way.

"Good morning your majesty,"

"Morning Mark, please tell me you're here to take me to the 'informal dining' room?"

"Yes I am,"

"Good cause breakfast will turn to lunch if I was left to find it myself."

"The Prince sent me up just in case…and to see if you were awake,"

"Let's hurry then." I looked at my surroundings as he escorted me down so that I didn't have to ask for help next time. He stopped in front of the door and I continued on. This was a simple, white room with a small, rectangular table, a Prince slouching in his seat, not at the head, sipping his second or third coffee.

"Caffine'll kill ya, and it stunts your growth." I told him. He sipped with a threatening grin.

"Hmm…Good morning," I sat down in one of the last four seats available.

"Good morning,"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly. I'm guessing you and your family eat here?"

"No sense in using the formal dining room. When Rosalie or Jasper come we just pull up a chair. Please, help yourself," He gestured towards the fresh toast, scrambled eggs and bacon, and coffee. I'm not much of a coffee drinker, but I drank one to make sure I didn't dose off.

"Thanks," I said, taking some of everything. He watched what I selected carefully. _Remembering what I eat?_

"I was thinking of taking you on a trip today,"

"Where to?"

"I better keep it a surprise." I chewed my toast.

"Okay…but aren't you busy?"

"You're first priority now. How do you like your eggs?"

"Cooked. Scrambled, sunny-side up, fried, boiled, in mayonnaise, you name it. For some reason, butter tastes better on white bread toast than whole wheat."

"I know all to well. I had to try it." Starving, I gobbled up my breakfast in no time at all.

"Done?"

"Eating, but I have to go brush my teeth. Orange juice tastes bad when you drink it after you brush your teeth." He smiled. Something else to remember.

"I'll wait for you at the back door."

"Okay." I rushed upstairs to my room,

"I'll be out all day Angela," and made quick work of my teeth and ran back down. This was huge! I was finally going to get into shape and I couldn't complain if it was going to be this easy. I found him in regular street clothes, a baseball cap, no logo, and sunglasses in his hands.

"Let's go."

"I thought we would be going through the front?"

"Then what will be the use of this disguise?"

"That's a terrible disguise," He laughed, shaking his and went out holding the door for me. We walked into the yard then up the hill to the car that was waiting for us. We must be going far enough to need a car.

"Where are we going?"

"There's something I want you to see." I went willingly. It was a short drive to the middle of nowhere but there were buildings in sight.

"Now we walk, like two normal citizens." _Normal Carlidelle citizens..._

"I guess I wasn't born in the U.S.s after all huh,"

"Yes…"

"Don't worry, I'm already beginning to get my head around it, I was just thinking out loud, I didn't mean anything by it,"

"Okay, I'm glad you said something because I'm having difficulty reading you."

"You must be a good reader then,"

"I try, it's kind of part of the job description."

The dark gray, brown,red, and tan colored buildings went on for a mile or so.

"Stuff your hair into your hood. Anybody can recognize that hair." He said when someone was coming our way not far from where we stood. I did as he said; he was already wearing his disguise. After some more walking, the apparent buildings faded into houses then houses that used their first floor as a store.

"I'm sorry if you're getting tired, the car would have been too conspicuous."

"Yeah, an SUV that the FBI usually use, no kidding,"

"The what?"

"Criminal minds?" He shook his head.

"Hard core police officers that take down serial killers on their own. You don't get out much do you?" I asked referring to him and his job.

"Not really no."

"I _wa_s going to ask if we were getting close…"

"We are, if you want I could carry you…? I carry my sister all the time."

"Nah I'm good. It's nice to see the area. I used to walk two miles home from my bus stop for the exercise. I didn't have much time of my own for myself, granted the work you must be getting is harder than what I ever had."

"What school did you go to?"

"I was in college. You?"

"Private tutor. My siblings were my classmates and friends. What did you go in to study for?"

"I only wanted to take linguistics, and maybe a foreign language. I want to be a voice actress or an author…."

"What made you decided that?"

"I don't fit in with the people there, in general. I never had a true friend because I was never true to myself with them. I didn't think they'd understand."

"Try me." He was warming up to me, a stranger, I should do the same...

"Maybe you'll understand…I couldn't fit in, no matter how hard I tried, and when I wasn't I still stood out. All this time I was telling myself that I wasn't the only one, but it was a lie…. Where I lived all this time was the only thing constant. I want to be part of the group that made stories, that relieved me of this pain, come to life. The problems in those worlds were easy to solve, decisions easy to make. If you had to risk your life to do save something or keep some place safe it has to be done. Maybe it's just me, I'm a very passionate person. That sort of passion doesn't seem normal so I was exiled for being so positive."

"You're not alone,"

"Did you have to be so far away?"

"You were no where near the others in…your country. I just happened to be the closest."

"I've never told anyone this. Not the family that raised me, no one."

"I'm honored, and happy that you wanted to share this with me."

"It's not just because I wanted, it's because for the first time I could."

We kept walking farther down the road. Did I really have a choice in a career now? There were hundreds of eople that were waiting for my return...

"Do you still want to do that?"

"Hmm?"

"The voice acting and writing?"

"I'm not so sure anymore…I wanted to do it because it made me feel better, and even though that's a small difference, I want to make people happy. But maybe anything that allowed me to make a difference in the world would make me happy…" I thought out loud.

"You're far more mature than your years," I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just had a lot of time to think.

"Vous êtes plus incroyable tous les jours. Comme un Pégase avec une corne de licorne."

"I have no idea what you just said but I'll remember to get you to tell me." He laughed.

"So I told you what were my dreams, what do you want to be?" He snorted.

"I want to play music for people."

"What instrument do you play?"

"The piano. I played ever since I could control the movements of my fingers."

"Do you still play?"

"When I can. I'll play for you some time."

"That'd be great! The piano and violin make a great combination, don't they?"

"I agree. I don't know if this sounds silly but I dream of the day that I can lead an orchestra, playing the piano, and perform something I composed."

"That's not silly...and you can do it, who would deny the future King?"

"I'm still thinking about it,"

"Well don't take too long, otherwise the idea is going to get old." We reached a busy street.

"Wow..."

"We're almost there." I stared wide eyed at the customers and sellers interacting so gayly, the children playing, and everyone conversing like they had nothing to worry about. _Like in Tangled_. He kept his hand at my lower back, to make sure I didn't get lost. _This isn't a date...is it? _I stopped walking when I saw the most beautiful roses I have ever seen in my life._  
_

"Wait..." I walked over to the bucket of roses that were sitting outside of the quaint shop.

"Do you like them?"

"Rainbow roses my favorite...because it isn't one color." I explained, and sniffed it.

"So you do have favorites," He said as he handed two coins to the lady. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, hey let me see your coins," He reached into his pocket and grabbed what he had. They were coins bathed in metals that made them look like they were of gold, silver, or bronze. Smaller coins were of quarters, nickles and dimes but the larger ones had the worth of half a dollar and one dollar.

"This is pretty cool..."

"You haven't seen anything yet." We walked farther down the road but I stopped him again when I saw a chocolatier shop.

" ."

"Free samples! Get your free samples here!" _Hell yeah!_ I ran over,

"Hi!"

"Hello, would you like to try our famous chocolate?"

"Yes please," I took one that was in the shape of a rose.

"Everything is made here in Ca-er here," It was like it immediately dissolved in my mouth flooded it. If I died because this chocolate drowned me, there couldn't be a sweeter way to go. Edward popped one on his mouth too.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I! I love anything with chocolate. Except chocolate ice-cream. I never figured out why, it's one of the strange things about me." He gestured that we keep moving along.

"Is there something strange about you?"

"When I'm angry or sad, it's...I'm lost in it completely, I can't control my actions and I don't make the best decisions in that state. It's the same from when I'm happy or worried. I think it's strange because it's so exaggerated." He explained while looking straight ahead. I looked in the direction that he was. What I saw took my breath away. Adults, elderly, and children were surrounding a mosaic of King Edmund and Queen Isabella in a wide semi-circle. I was entranced by the beauty of it, the attention to detail...I got closer.

"It's for the Missing Princess." Explained a girl to her young sister. I looked at them and as if the little one knew I was looking at her, she looked up at me. And waved. One of my curls slipped from my hood and shown red in the sun. The little girl gasped but laughed and held up the little red flower she was going to lay at the homage of the last rulers. I crouched down to her eye level stuffing my curl back into my hood. I out a finger to my lips.

"Shhh!" She smiled excited that she had a secret. I took the flower from her.

"Come on! Mom's waiting!" Her older sister took her by the hand and they ran off to a woman who was waving them over. I got up to have another look. The children of Carlidelle were its future, and just like every land, they needed a leader to lead them towards a better future than the present. _They need someone...don't they, Mom and Dad...? _I now saw them as how everyone did. The mosaic was the first time I saw them with their crowns._  
_

**AN: Things are starting to get real. Edward promised to tell what he said in French so he will. I'm not like other writers, if something sounds like it should be remembered for later in the story then try to remember it. This chapter was brought to you by a funny STORM HAWKS tribute (Caffine'll kill ya). Say if you know what they are, and if you don't then go to you tube and watch the nine full episodes available. The first seven are full episodes, eight, and nine are in two parts. If you want to see how it turns out half way into the story, watch episode fifty-nine. I'm just saying because I'm going to post a fanfic of it as my second story. The ones that I read aren't long enough or finished really and it's a great show, the kind of thing you never forget. The lead male is red-headed and green eyed.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 I'll MAKE it a dream come true

**Thanks bookgirl220.**

Chapter Four

_They need one..._I thought, as I crouched to leave the rose I had. _I'm the only one allowed to do it...I **inherited** the job. I don't know what I want to do with my life! Would it be so bad if I let my future be chosen for me? _And there I was, trying to get the easy way out, even if it were complicated on the other hand. _But the thing is, had I even had a future to begin with? I was born into this, and I'm the only one left...'Consider me.' Edward asked._

"We should head back if we are to make it back before it's dinner."_ He was sweet...would life as a royal be so bad if I had him as a friend to support me?_

"Okay." _Would I be happy?_

We were walking back and I didn't realize up until now that we were already close to the middle of nowhere. If Edward noticed, he didn't say a thing. _Would I be happy here if I had you? Did I ever have a choice? Am I selfish enough, or weak to abandon hundreds of people? Could I love you? Could I be happy?_

My body went on on autopilot. Edward must have opened the door for me. _Could I really be their ruler? Was I good enough? Edward was trained for this...career, that's why he doesn't struggle with the difficulty. I wish I had some experience, so that I had something to help me determine whether or not I can do it._

"Your silence is scaring me. Are you alright?" _Could I have a happily ever after?_

"Get used to it. Sometimes I'm away for a while." _I'm biased, _

"I'm sorry, I'm thinking."_ My opinion of myself couldn't possibly count. How did you do it? You're both seen as the greatest rulers Carlidelle has ever seen! How could I ever amount to that? What personality traits did you have that made you great? Were they genetic? Can you inherit some traits of your parents personality? If so then...was it in my blood? My blood...They should do a DNA test. But it must be true if my 'parents' didn't deny it. I'm biased...maybe I need more opinions...I couldn't ask Edward, he'll only say what he has to so my feelings don't get hurt. In the U.S. the President was voted for...a vote? The people of Carlidelle had a right to chose their ruler. Especially if there was a chance that I might screw them over. This isn't just about me, everyone is involved...that little girl...how she looked at me as if I were something magical. Like meeting the Princess was her dream come true...A vote.  
_

"We're here."

"Thank you for...taking me out. It was nice to see it."

"I thought you'd like it." I turned my head to where the screams erupted.

"It is time your majesty! We have been waiting for her for over _eighteen years!_"

"And so has Edward-"

"He's already had her for _two days_, it's time that she address the people and take up the throne!"

"Edward?…Who's in there?"

"Damn old- the council men of Leonora and Carlidelle as well as my father Carlisle. They're so impatient; Mark, please take her highness to her room." Edward ordered like I was a petulant kid.

"Men, I suggest that you allow us more time-"

"We don't have _more_ time! We appreciate what Prince Edward has done for us up until now, and more so for finding our Princess but we need_ her_** now**!" I shook off Marks hands that were pushing me away from the closed doors. _Would I be happy…Did I have a choice__…_I'll have to make my decision later because right now, Edward's father was being yelled at for something that wasn't even his fault and technically not mine either but it was something I was responsible for.

"…eh…!" I heard Edward and Mark say when I bolted through them and into the room, interrupting the heated argument the men were having. Can you say grand entrance? I couldn't tell which council members were on which side but they were all old and pink. Carlisle looked like he was no older than twenty-eight and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. The mahogany doors closed bend me with an audible thud. The men immediately righted themselves. All except King Carlisle bowed. I nodded towards them.

""Em…you really shouldn't be here…" Edward whispered.

"Why not?"

"If her majesty is ready your highness, let her." Mark whispered to us. I turned from our whispered conversation and met the eyes of the ten old men standing before me, King Carlisle looking at me curiously.

"You know what really bothers me," I crossed my arms and popped my hip to the side. _I hope I look confident__…_"Being told what to do," I said looking at Edward, "and being talked about as if I weren't around. But lately it's been the whole Princess thing being forced upon me as if I didn't have a choice, or deserved one."

"Your majesty, we," I sighed, already tired of this.

"Edward and Mark has told me a lot of Carlidelle and as I was supposed to, I thought long and hard about it." Edward, Mark, and King Carlisle looked at me surprised that I was already making decision so fast after I've come...

"I will _not_ be Princess," They all were shocked.

"I understand that you all believed it is my birthright as the only blood descendant of the Carlidelle Royal Family to take the throne, since my…parents can't rule, I believe that the people ought to be given a choice, whether or not they think a city girl from the states will make a good ruler to the kingdom that they and their children will live in, or if they would prefer a more experienced ruler, like Edward, to rule them."

"That is absolutely outrageous!" cried one of the council members. I always shrunk under the eyes of authorities back home but I was done letting myself get disrespected. It was enough that the rug of my life was pulled under me.

"Are you even going to consider what I just said? I was raised under a democracy, the people deserve to take part in decisions that will alter their lives, it is their god given right! This decision doesn't just affect me, it affects _them_. I wasn't raised to do this like Edward was-"

"You will be taught and advised through it all for the rest of your life-"

"No. _If_ I become Princess, it will be my sole responsibility and I will handle it on my own. Even if you did teach me how to rule, I would still screw up from time to time. The people have to know that there's a chance I'll do that and decide if they'll still support me, proudly like they did my mother and father. I've already made my decision. There will be a vote that every citizen of Carlidelle will make, to chose or refuse me as their ruler." Since I had peripheral vision, I saw King Carlisle was looking at me thoughtfully, Edward was trying hard not to grin at the little surprise I unleashed but a smirk has escaped. His mushed eyebrows told me they were mulling over what I was not really secretly insinuating.

"You can't hand over our Kingdom to-to the prince just like that!"

"If the people refuse me I will hand it over to Edward. I trust him, I know he'll take care of them just as he has all this time. The kingdoms were going to be united one way or another anyway, it's what my-our parents wanted since before I was born, possibly Edward too."

"If the people don't refuse, will you marry Prince Edward?" asked a different council member.

"What?! No, god no, I just met the guy, come on!" I turned to Edward to explain so he didn't feel hurt or offended.

"You're really nice, and great but…we still don't know much each other to make_ that_ decision yet."

"Don't worry about it, I haven't gotten to that part of the conversation yet."

"I'm keeping my promise," I said with a raised eyebrow, hopefully he remembered.

"Is that your final decision?" asked a different council member.

"The vote is fair and reasonable. Yes."

"What of the betrothal, will that be honored?"

"That's private. I'm not even asking for your permission, the vote will happen, I'll announce it myself. "

"You can do that, you're not officially Princess," one council man said to happily.

"A ceremony does not mean anything. She was Princess since her heart began beating in the womb." said Edward. I smiled a hanks to him.

"Isabella and Edmund would agree to that. It shall be done as the Princess says." They humphed.

"We will be there, at the announcement"

"And you will count the ballots yourselves, so there's no chance of it being fudged." Edward chuckled when Carlisle had to smile.

"I meant rigged. There's also something else, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you teach me how you've been taking care of Carlidelle?"

"It will be my honor."

"Then it's settled. Do what you must so the news gets to the people in Carlidelle from here, uh would you mind any of this your majesty?"

"Please call me Carlisle, I'm practically your uncle and your parents would rip me a new one if I didn't help."

"Well set up a press conference with the media. Magazines, newspapers, news stations…"

_What?!_

* * *

The press conference was going to be held in the living room, which was _huge_! More than enough space for the many people that were going to be there. I didn't know how many, I figured not a lot since Carlidelle was small. But the media wasn't national…it was international.

"All the royal families were going to find out one way or the other, they might as well see it from the source. Less chance of anything being…fudge."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, just remembering. That was…awesome, to say the least." Awesome, the future King said awesome. I don't know which was more awesome, that he said awesome or called my performance awesome.

After the whole thing wit the council members, Carlisle said stayed with them to help plan everything out, Edward and I had a long relaxing lunch. I decided I was going to make the announcement in the clothes I was already wearing. Anyway, the people would get a better idea of what I'm like. Also I didn't prepare anything to say, i'll probably regret it later.

"So, you really are considering me?"

"I promised didn't I? Don't get your hopes up. I might marry a 'commoner'."

"I'll be on guard." I laughed. Two Lenoran guards opened the doors for us. Mark, Charlie, Seth, and Sam were with us to get us out if things got rough. The noise was very…scary. _Crap, what the hell did I get myself into…too late to back out now…I hope I don't curse on international television__…_Cameras flashed and people yelled, getting off of their seats. There wasn't a podium, just a couch long enough for me and Edward.

"Why isn't Carlisle here?"

"This is your movement. I'm just here for moral support. Actually to learn from you as well as help you if you need it."

"What could you possibly learn from me," I scoffed.

"You'd be surprised."

"Your highness, your majesty," Mark asked gesturing to the couch.

"Now, tell them to be quiet and you can begin. Pretend like your talking to the little girl." _Well I guess I could talk to them like I cared, I mean of course I did. I'll talk to them like they're family._

"Uh…thank you all for coming, I understand that this was sudden but it couldn't be delayed any longer." Everyone was quiet and waited for me to start.

"I don't know if you, people of Carlidelle, know this…Prince Edward has found me and brought me here. I was in the United States of America all these years, well provided for and educated at the public schools there. I was raised in a democracy, where the voice of the people mattered and they were encouraged to speak out. I don't know how my parents did it but I strongly believe that you should be the ones to make the decision on whether or not I should be allowed to be your Princess. It is imperative that you understand, I wasn't raised here so I know nothing of this kingdom, I never even heard of it! I, I did a lot of thinking and I've decided that it is only fair if the citizens of Carlidelle voted whether or not you would feel safe in kingdom being ruled by an inexperienced teenaged girl, a girl who has no idea about the customs here or the…life. Keep in mind that I…could screw up…this is an immense amount of responsibility that I never-Please just, don't vote for me just because my birth parents were the past rulers, I never knew them, I'll never learn from them…I won't be like them. If I am voted to be the Princess, I'll rule how I see fit. I'll be fair and always make decisions based on the greater good of the people. I will treat you and take care of you like family because I would want to be wanted as family not someone who you have to be loyal to just because you have to." I took a deep breath, I was beginning to be short of breath.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered, I nodded.

"The vote will be open until the end of the week. I know you all must want to have a decision made on this matter quickly. On the same day I will make another announcement and everyone will know if there'll be a monarch in Carlidelle again. I can't promise much but what I will promise is, I will be honest and truthful. I'll look after you like family and I'll do my best to keep everything running smoothly…that's…all I can say…"

"Your majesty! Will you be getting married to Prince Edward soon?!"

"Which state are you from?!"

"Uh…the betrothal is a completely different matter-" Mark and the others ushered us out.

"So was that okay for something made up on the spot?"

"It didn't sound like it was." I nodded.

"I want to throw up…"


	5. Chapter 5 Hope no Nightmares

**For MissMartha and Bookgirl220. Thanks for the review, and for following, I hope you accept this token of my gratitude. More of you need to review though, I need feedback.**

Chapter Five

"Do you need to be escorted to your room, your majesty?" asked Mark.

"Should you be taken to the infirmary?" asked Edward.

"Nah I'm good." I said with a wave of my hand. My breathing was back to normal but my skin tingled uncomfortably with the sudden disappearance of the tremendous heat flare I was suffering from a minute ago. I kept taking deep breaths to calm my stomach.

"Trust me, I wont spill my guts. I have to be extremely sick to not be able to handle the nausea. Anyway let's talk about something less nasty," I turned my head to the closed doors for a sec. It was still noisy, they were all preparing to leave and were discussing amongst themselves. _I wonder..._

"Somewhere not here," I accepted the arm that Edward offered and my bodyguards followed us lest one of the reporters decided to get lost on their way to the bathroom. He led me towards the back, around a corner to another set of doors. Upon opening it for me, I saw his study, where he-

"This is Carlisle's study, well the King's, and since I'm to be future King and I do some of the duties, it is mine for me to use."-the King's study where he does his Kingly duties. There was a large, elegant desk, with a leather cushioned seat. It was pretty much empty, except for the old leather bound books in the built in bookshelves, exempting the pile of files and documents on the King's desk. Edward moved one of the two seats set in front of the large desk, it was _huge_, and set it next to his grand one on the right side. Not sure of what it meant, I decided to ignore it and sat down.

"I want to learn how you took care of Carlidelle-" I said sizing up the pile of papers.

"Will you abandon this place if the vote is against you?" I sighed.

"In other words I want you to teach me how to sort of all this out." I waved my hand at the-

"This is all from your kingdom." He let a much smaller pile, still a lot though, of files on my corner.

"They have been well behaved, no crimes, not any dispute that couldn't be resolved cleanly and I've done everything according to the laws and orders that your parents revised. Would you like to review them?"

"No I trust you and I'm sure my parents fixed what was wrong in the old laws and orders, thank you."

"I'm glad we're here and on a related subject," he said to me, I hadn't looked at him yet, as I flipped open the first file taking a look. He laid his hand on top of mine, covering the first page. I immediately look up.

"If the response _is _negative, would you really hand over Carlidelle? Just like that?" I rubbed my eyes.

"_If _it's negative...It's just begun to feel real. I used to feel like I was too big and there was no room for me, not I feel incredibly small and I'm afraid I'll be lost..."

"Nobody would _dare_ to lose the Princess we've _all_ been waiting for." I laughed.

"I hope you can still see me in my new size."

"You're hard to miss..." My eyes ran from his gazed and went back upon my pile.

"Can I look through this quickly?"

"It's your business. In the mean time I'll make a request." He got up and left the room. So basically they were mostly appearance request not just the magazines and shows etc but for formal events even if I wasn't chosen as Princess. I set those one the bottom, the files on the Carlidellian orphanage and animal adoption shelter on top and the plans on visiting the marinas and crop fields to see how well the ocean and soil were providing for us in between. _Carlidelle really has been well behaved..._

"Your highness..."

"Oh, Angela!"

"I was wondering if you would like some tea, to settle your stomach?" I felt okay but decided to drink some anyway.

"Yeah that'd be great thanks."

"This tea is one of the things Lenora is famous for." She said as she poured the hot water over a filter with a combination of herbs inside.

"I heard these kingdoms are famous but why haven't I heard of them?"

"They're only famous in your society your highness." I scrunched my eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Maybe some of the business should spread out some of their trades."

"Already thinking of dominating the world?"

"No...!" Edward nodded at Angela and she left.

"So what do you think?" He reached for my tea cup but I put my hand over it, my countenance not change in the slightest.

"There's a few things I need..." I reached for my list that I wrote using one the pretty pens on display on the desk. I needed a pen.

"A map of Carlidelle so I can see all the crop fields and the marinas, docks and the changes in the terrain so I can see it all spread out. Also a portfolio of every owner of these properties that are feeding everyone in the kingdom really, a really large calendar too. Or just chart paper, I can do it myself. Also some bins of different color, a board on wheels, the kind that teachers use and..."

"And?" I blushed.

"That's all." He took the paper from me.

"It shall be done, now let's get out of here. Because of the press I get a free day from all the paper work, thank you, and I want to take you out to ride."

"Ride what?"

"Horses."

"Seriously?!" He smirked.

"I take it you like horses?"

"Are you kidding?! Have you _seen_ 'Flicka'?"

"No? Do you want to change into something that won't ruin your clothes?"

"These pants were going into the wash today anyway."I picked up my teacup and saucer and walk out. I might never get used to him and his chivalry. Who was the guy that said chivalry was dead? I mean it must have been a guy right?

"How'd you score a couple horses?" I took a drink from my tea, walking by his side.

"We own them. We only have two though, my sisters don't ride and my brothers do. When they're home that is."

"You don't get to see them often?"

"Not really, that's why its always a big deal when one of them comes. An even bigger occasion if we're all here." I chugged the rest of the tea, not Princess like, when I saw Angela at the back doors.

"Horses, can you believe it?" I asked.

"You must be excited." I handed it to her and gave her a smile in thanks, 'hmm'd before jogging after Edward.

The property extended pretty far back. More than enough room to gallop. _I'm so excited, geez I'm such a city girl...pipe down!_

The stable was like a miniature Lenoran castle.

"These horses are everyone's favorite family members."

"Your highness-es, the horses are saddled as you requested."

"Is-er, this is Mike. He's our stable hand." Mike was a sandy haired boy who could pass for a cowboy except he didn't have the accent and had a baseball cap instead of a cowboy's.

"It's an honor to be in your presence your highness."

"Please, the honor is all mine, to meet someone who loves horses and cares for them for a living." He gave me a wide smile.

"Have you ridden before?" He asked.

"No. Doesn't mean I don't know how to ride. Is it the standard pull the reigns in the direction you want to go, use your heels to make them go and pull back to stop?"

"Yeah...

"Easy." I never practiced but I trust for the information in the 'Heartland' series to be accurate. Edward and Mike almost crashed into each other to help me get on but I got up on my own no problem. Edward's eyes never left my face.

"Your a natural," Mike commented.

"This here is Mica. He's real gentle, he'll keep you safe." He said, patting the sandy coated horse. "That's Char,"

"Short for Prince Charming." Edward finished. I laughed.

"No way?!"

"Well if you have any worries or questions,"

"No worries, I'm fearless."

"Then you're ready to go your highness-es. Don't be scared of pressing your heels too hard." How did he know I worried about hurting the guy? Edward was already walking, the Prince Charming's butt was moving side to side, along with the Prince's. I couldn't help but grin. I quickly made Mica go so Mike didn't get a chance to see it.

"No fears?"

"Oh, I get scared but I face it anyway. That's how I'm fearless."

"No nightmares, or monster in your closet?"

"Not from watching scary movies or a big dinner, and nope."

"Hmmm."

"You?"

"Being...bad..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean becoming a tyrannical ruler I meant lonely, just...not being okay." _Was this because I would be leaving if the vote..._

"We'd still be friends...I mean we're friends...right?" My breath hitched.

"Well _I_ hope so."

"Of course we will. So where are we headed?"

"Since you grew up in a city I imagine you don't see the coast often...?" I shook my head.

"That's where we're headed. And you can tell me all about the city. Never been, you know?"

It didn't take long to reach the coast. We raced our horses to a tree a few times. Edward was a little more relax on the second race about my horse galloping considering I have little riding experience. We slowed to a walk to give our horses a break, non-tyrannical rulers, and asked more questions about ourselves.

"I don't know, just seeing everything spread out in front of my helps me make connections. It's hard to get the big picture if you can only see the details."

"The connections form in my mind." He said, pointing to his forehead.

"No wonder it protrudes..." And flicked it.

The Cullen's didn't just have a large backyard, they had a piece of undisturbed beach. Bright blue waters and white sand.

"Do you swim?"

"Yeah, only I'm not keen on swimming with my sneakers on." I pulled up my sleeve and swished my hand around in it. Not cold, not warm, _cool...I so want to go swimming..._

"I made us a picnic." He was setting down a pouch that was attached to his saddle on top of a blanket he strewn on a flat rock, a foot off the sand. No chance of sand getting into the food, even if it wasn't windy. I was getting uncomfortable in the privacy of the...situation but beat it away. We were just friends.

"I hope you like potato salad sandwiches, made by an inexperienced cook?" I smiled.

"Sure." It was really good. Potato salad with lettuce, tomato and muenster cheese. He also had two apples but I gave it to Mica after taking a bite. Edward followed suit. Mica nudged my chin in thanks. I giggled.

"You love animals."

"Yeah, not everyone is nice to them like I wish they were though."

"I wish I had a dog..."

"Why don't you?"

"What's the point if I don't have time for it? I want to take care of it myself, not have to ask someone to look after it because I'm busy."

"I understand. That's why I don't have one." We ate the rest of our lunch in silence.

"Would you marry a commoner?"

"What?!"

"Mike. Would you marry someone like Mike?"

"Edward...! No, that life isn't right for him, I can tell. Geez..." I crossed my arms and turned away. _I'm going to have to marry someone right? And produce an heir? Crap! _I shook my head before I managed to convince myself to bail._ I could marry a 'commoner' like Prince William of England...yeah..._

"Sorry, I was just curious."

"Don't get curious until you absolutely have to." _Yeah, I'll cross that hurdle when I get there._

At some point I laid on the rock, my hair and a leg dangling off the edge. I might have fallen asleep. I'm not sure I was just breathing in the sea salt air and letting the soft, cool wind stroke my curls un-intentionaly massaging my scalp. I might have fallen asleep. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"We should head back. We might have a long day tomorrow..." Ge packed everything up and we mounted our horses again and didn't ride off into the sunset unfortunately. The sun was still up.

"That was really nice..." I said.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? We'll definitely do this more often."

"yeah." We pet the horses farewell and goodnight when we got to the stable.

"Goodnight your highness-es."

...

"Goodnight."

"GoodniIight Edward." I said with a yawn. I blushed covering my mouth.

"Your bath is ready your highness."

"Thanks ang." Once inside the bathroom I stripped and kicked the horse smelling clothes away. I didn't take long otherwise I would have fallen asleep in the tub. My mom always told me not too, even though our tub wasn't that big. I went into my closet to change, it was where I left my sleep clothes.

"Would you like to see the response from your first press conference?"

"The what?" Her answer was a button press.

_"Princess! What do you say to you loyal subjects?!" _A reporter screamed, trying to get his microphone in.

_"Uh..." _

"What...?" I flicked to another channel.

_"She's pretty and really nice. She even gave me an autograph!"_ I immediately recognized the girl from the bathroom.

"I'm..."_ mortified..._I got into bed. PIX 11 News.

_"Poor girl must be confused."_ The co-anchor commented. And the next channel I flipped to was CNN. Cable.

_"The Princess that Carlidelle, a kingdom carefully taken care of by the beloved King Edmund and Queen Isabella, has long awaited for makes a stunning first press conference. Instead of announcing herself as Princess, she puts the very important positing up for a vote. If she is voted out, who will the, forget the crown, the entire kingdom be given too? This has everyone in a frenzy. Will the Princess really abandon her origin? Her duty? And throw away her parents hard work and the citizens of Carlidelle away? We don't know but we'll find out at the most anticipated ballot count of both the Lenoran and Carlidellian council members. Back to you."_

I turned it off.

"It wasn't all bad? That girl seemed taken with you..."

"Why haven't I..."

"The King and Prince thought it best to keep it hushed until you did your first press conference..." _Of course they would think I was ready..._I shut the T.V. off completely ambivalent.

"Goodnight Angela."

"Goodnight your highness." She shut of the lights and the door was quietly shut behind her.

"Mmmm!" I groaned.

**AN: MissMartha had a little cameo, I hope you don't mind. I named the horse Mica so it was close to Mike. The whole butt swaying was my 'Cowboyward' moment. Tell me what you think of the itty bitty details I put into this story so far, like names. Also I never watched CNN so let's pretend that that is what it's like.**

**Ever wondered what a Mobward rendition of this story would be like? If I get enough requests, I might post a preview or a whole chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dream Team

**I hope you appreciate this. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

Chapter Five

Despite the stresses of the day before, I got a good night's sleep. I washed my face, changed, and went to the Sun room where Edward and I shared our breakfasts the past days. I really missed cereal...

"Will you join me at the study? Your company makes it bearable..."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

We sat in our designated places, my seat has not been moved.

"There's so much in front of you...why is that? I mean I expected half of it being mine yesterday. I mentally pumped myself up for it..." He laughed.

"Lenora is much more populated and business oriented...it's...what you have only multiplied by how many times larger my kingdom's population is to yours."

"Oh...I need to expand my borders then...What'cha working on?"

"A complaint case." He didn't bother reiterating me what he went over. Yesterday I proved one of my talents. A fast reader and to map everything in my mind whereas he had to draw lists and charts.

A teeneage boy was caught shoplifting the items at 's shop. He's done it before, it's just that she pitied him and only now has she decided to send a formal complaint. The items she sold were pricey and hard to come by easily. She wants him to stop, admit it, and apologize if he won't return the items he took, which I thought was fair.

"The council has him in the council room right now."

"Seriously?" What could have possessed this boy to commit a crime, it was punished for here and if he's young...

"Edward? Could I weigh in on this?"

"Of course. You won't have any power to do anything but you can offer suggestions." I got up and went to the council room fluidly. Edward following. I decided to knock this time and not barge in.

"Who is it?"

"Me? Uh...Carlidellian royalty?"

"Come in dear," I went in. So Carlisle was here.

"Edward told me you have the prosecutor here,"

"Yes, we do." A young, teenaged boy was standing in the middle of the room with no support and angry eyes of the men with the power to convict him judging him. I addressed him directly.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Uh...Tony your highness!"

"No formalities please; I have no power here. So I've heard why you're here," He bowed his head remorsefully.

"Now I know there must be a reason as to why you did it. Even if it's simple and totally...without cause, dumb, it's still a reason. There must be a reason why you did this...?" He nodded.

"It's not dumb, not right either but I had a cause..."

"I know I'm a stranger but I hope not to be?" He looked up at me for the first time.

"My dad's a drunk, my Mom's just there and I have a lil' sister to protect."

"From home?" He nodded.

"And that we have a no good family."

"All families are good. They're just...fragile and...and _raw_..."

"That is irrelevant." one member boasted. Tony looked down again.

"Of course it is **not**! To fix a problem is one thing but to get rid of the cause if efficient. Not that I don't believe you Tony, we just have to get the rest to believe. Gather gentlemen, we're taking a field trip."

The council all hopped into one car and Edward, Tony and I in another. We were on our way to Tony's home.

"Is this okay?" He nodded.

"I have enough problems. Don't need none more."

After thirty minutes, we arrived at the out skirts of Lenora where the orchards were. It was green, sure, but there were patches of yellow in the grass and the trees bore no fruit. A little cottage was a few yards away.

"Let's go." The Council members weren't happy that I brought them here. Either they made sure not to come here more than necessary or at all.

"I'll only go as far you want me to go. As far as you're willing to go to get better?"

We made it to the stone path when, who I guessed was the Mother came out.

"Your highness-es!To what do I owe this visit? Oh, please come in!"

"Thank you but I don't think we'd all fit..." I said gesturing to the five council members, Carlisle, Edward and myself. I did my best to look into her eyes after the very fleeting notice of her appearance.

"Ma'am, your son is being tried for shoplifting. I brought us all here to see all aspects of the cause, not just the damage and fault." I fought the urge to shift me weight on my feet. _I'm royalty, not my business but as a future ruler I'm caring, yeah..._

"I know that this is embarrassing and personal but...are you...a responsible mother?" She straightened up.

"Em...Yes-"

"Mom, come on! You're going to lie to a Princess?!" He yelled, clearly fed up.

"Tony, this isn't easy for her either...Mrs.-"

"Smuckers."

" Where is your husband?"

"I don't know."

"Your daughter?"

"At school."

"Have you been looking after your son?" She appeared clueless.

"Despite his age it's still not his responsibility to look after his little sister. It's not his obligation to be a Mom and Dad to her when they both have capable parents to look after them both. Gentlemen, he wasn't lying and there is a cause. We need to find the Dad."

We went back into town and found him roaming around. We got him on board and went to shop. A little Artisans and crafts shop.

" ?"

"Your-"

"We've come about your complaint?"

"Yes..." she answered cautiously.

"Are you certain of the terms you have decided on in your formal complaint?"

"Yes,"

"Tony, do you have what you've taken?" He shook his head.

"I sold them to get Lilia her school lunch." His parents looked surprised that of all things, this was because they forgot about their daughter. I nodded.

"I've made my decision. I know for a fact that Tony is sorry but since he can't return what he's stolen, I say that he work for you, if you'll allow him to , for four weeks to help with whatever you need. Heavy lifting etc. I will personally pay your for those four weeks of work, the minimum wage legal in the U.S. so that you learn how you can be helpful the right way. If you want him to continue working for you, I'll let you handle that with Tony, he's old enough for that. You Sir will stop drinking. The money you usually spend at the Tavern will go towards Lilia's lunches. She's a growing girl and needs her nutrients.

And you, will wake up in the morning make your family breakfast so your husband is reminded that you care and that you love each other and that it's his responsibility to protect you and the children you bore for him so he goes out everyday until he finds work. You will make Lilia a homemade Lunch and walk her to school, and after school, you and your husband will take her to the park. You will bring Tony his lunch everyday and show him you're proud. He's a teenager but he looked after his sister when you adults failed to do so. I believe that this is fair and just." Edward nodded his support to me.

"You make a very convincing argument. Edward?"

"As future King, I will carry this out." My eyes widened.

"I believe this is fair and just." He reiterated.

" , Mr. and do you agree to this terms? On behalf of Tony here as well?" Asked the current King formally.

"Yes your majesty."

"Then it will be done. Council?"

"Two royal votes say it shall be." The council couldn't veto the decision even if the vote against them was unanimously within themselves.

We took the Smuckers's home before heading back home too. Well, my temporary home.

"I can't believe you and you're Dad agreed!"

"Of course we did. It was sound. Totally against the usual protocol but you were right. You're extremely enlightening."

"No...just aware."

"Your parents...?"

"No! not really, it was just more common than I would have liked. I just didn't flip the cushion on that. When one side is stained and you don't want anyone to see or find out , you flip it metaphorically. I've done that, literally." I explained.

Back at the castle, I followed him back to the study, Mark was there with some of the stuff I asked for. Angela too, with tea.

"God Day your highness," they said in unison.

"I brought what could be collected up until now. I figured it could be of some use to you now."

"Thanks Mark," I took the chart, boxes and files from him.

"I've brought some green to hydrate and refresh you."

"Thanks Angie, I'd like that."

I went in, set my stuff down and started to see what I had to work with. Angie poured my tea. _Files of the farmers...Orchards...Botanical Gardens...the bins, markers a good start. _It didn't take long to get it all organized. I was looking through the Orchards files and sipping my tea while Edward did his work. And I was extremely aware of how often he looked up. _Maybe I should keep a distance...yeah I should keep a distance. I'm gonna move out anyway right? Can't stay here forever...Stupid Prince. Princes like him just had to be real!  
_

I went through all the files more than once sipping tea. Edward worked and took large gulps of coffee.

"The caffeine in it is stronger than your tea. Especially Lenoran coffee. Italy got nothin' on this!" That made me snort tea out of my nose as I laughed.

I also noticed that when he took a _really _short break, he put his pen down and pinched the bride of his nose, his eyebrows scrunching. _Like a little boy trying not to fall asleep in church...stupid adorable Prince! So easy to imagine as a mini!_

We ate lunch in here too. Simple sandwiches that Edward couldn't even enjoy!

I accompanied him all day and gave him my advice when he asked, still so surprised that I was being not just listened too but _considered_. I had to be a royal to do it. Like how Gabriel Iglesias said that he had to travel around the world in order to be called American.

Edward gave me a small brief side hug good night this time. _Yeah, I guess we did do something great today, and it felt great! This might work out..._

**Thoughts? Was the pace okay? If it was slow, this chapter was necessary. All in due time my Carlidellians. Or Lenoreans? Wanna know what the vote is?  
**

**BTW; this is short because I wanted to give you something while I wrote more later. All the chapters before this where 2.5 K words and above. **

**Should she keep her distance or is she crazy? Was she harsh with her trial?**


	7. Chapter 7 A Royal Embarrassment

**I apologize for not posting up more chapters while the vote is on but I hope The BitterSweet and A Twisted Fairytale are making up for that.**

Chapter 2

The next morning I was woke up a little earlier than usual. And Angela wasn't here. I felt hungry so I decided to go into the kitchen, pajamas and all. It was a little dark and no one was around..._is everybody still asleep? Well, obviously..._

I walked really slow and went down the steps very carefully. I had sleep in my eyes and I wasn't fully awake yet. I figured that since the sun room was on the first floor, that the kitchen would be took. I might even be able to score some cereal! Maybe.

I opened a door, just a crack and sat a tiny kitchen. _Maybe larger meals are cooked in a larger kitchen?_

I went in and went straight to the cabinets to find a bowl. I closed it when I got it and set it down with a bang and yawned loudly. I took this moment to rub my eyes with my fists before continuing to the fridge. I found milk in a carton, rich people milk. I shut it and turned. A family of six were having breakfast together. _Wait...who has filet Mignon for breakfast?_ A burly boy with brown hair chuckled, almost choking on his water. An exquisite blond chewed slowly, another brunette a girl was smiling at me like long lost friends. The other blond was assessing me, the King and Queen were trying hard not to laugh, and Edward just didn't know what to do.

"I-uh, this is lunch, it's lunch time."

"A bit late for breakfast isn't it?" Asked the burly one.

"Your majesties, the Princess-! Your highness!"

"Angela?" I noticed she looked at my clothes. I did too. I was in pajamas in front of the royal family!

"I-uh..."

"Please join us dear, I'm Esme." The red haired woman got up and held her hand out. Which I shook with an already shaking hand.

"I'm uh, embarrassed..." Everyone except the blond woman laughed.

"I think I should take this to go..."

"Nonsense honey, you'll join us."

"Refusing an invitation by another royal is disrespect and makes you appear stuck up." Said the blond.

"Oh Rosalie, she's family. She can eat in her room if she prefers."

"I'm glad you feel at home here," said Carlisle.

"Hard not to," the blond-Rosalie quirked her eyebrow "Everyone is so nice-"

"I'm Alice! I know we'll be great friends. This is my boyfriend Jasper," I went to shake his hand as soon as Alice let me go of her hug.

"How do you do?"

"As well as one can be given the situation."

"I can imagine..."

"Rose." Edward chastised.

"This is my brother Emmett. I know he's huge but don't be afraid."

"What's up?" I high five-d him.

"My parents are right, join us it's no bother." Edward got up from his chair and offered it to me. I looked at Rosalie, then sat down. She looked back at her food.

"Thank you." He brought the bowl and milk I left on the table, then a box of cinnamon toasted crunch.

"No way?"

"I was curious." Edward admitted sheepishly. I tried to ignore the perked ears at I poured the cereal in a bowl and milk in a wine glass.

"Why don't you pour milk into the bowl-uh..."

"I uh, don't like this specific cereal and milk in the same container. The cinnamon is strong and it burns to drink the left over milk, Jasper."

"Really? I thought it was fine," answered Edward. I shrugged.

"I'm different,"

"I find you very familiar dear," Alice smiled at Esme and then at me, agreeing with her.

"I'm starting to believe I have some resemblance to my birth parents."

"Resemblance? You're the spitting image of aunt Isabella!" cried Emmett. I chewed and washed it down.

"You're on all the channels. Everyone is watching you and trying to decipher you. What are your plans?"

"Rose-"

"I plan on giving the people what they need."

"Ruling a kingdom isn't easy. Don't Rose me Edward, she needs to know this."

"I know that, but I'll learn-"

"On the job?"

"I have a brain, a conscious and common sense. I've been in college, I'm well educated." This Rose is headstrong, but so am I.

"Touche."

"So, have you shopped for your dress for the announcement?"

"Right, it's in two...days..." My mind rushed to figure out how many days I've been here.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked over my shoulder.

"Uh...ask me in two days...today will be my third day here. I need to call my family!" I finished my breakfast off.

"Please excuse me!"

"Of course honey-" I dumped my dishes in the sink and rushed out the door with Ang at my tail.

"Shall I direct you to the nearest phone, your highness?"

"Yes Ang,"

"Uh, it's this way,"

"Of course!" I followed her to the room where we had the press conference. She presented me with a use-your-finger-to-turn-the-wheel phones.

"Uh, thanks." She walked out and posted herself outside most likely. I waited impatiently for my mom to pick up the phone. She doesn't work all week so she should be home unless she went out.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Baby! I've been so worried about you! Hows-hows everything?"

"Well...everyone is really nice, it's still a bit awkward because to them I'm family and,,,the only family I now are you guys..."

"Oh baby...

"But it's fine, everythings fine. Mark and Edward are great help and really great."

"So you've met the Prince?"

"Yeah, right after we got here. These people don't waste time-"

"You're getting married?!"

"What? No, mom no. way. it's too soon-"

"I saw you on t.v.! I can't believe you put yourself up for a vote-"

"Mom! Don't get ahead of yourself, I'll handle it, take care of it and wrap in a bow. Trust me."

"...Are you staying?"

"That's..uh I guess so? Indefinitely but-but I'll visit! You know that the city will always be my home, Princess or not."

"Well you know you're welcome home anytime. Do you have your keys?"

"No I left them, I didn't think I would, need them...here anyway,"

"Oh well i'll be here so you don't have to worry about that." I felt relieved to hear that.

"Um, mom I think I should hang up now, you'll get billed-"

"Right!"

"Now don't believe everything you see or hear on t.v."

"Be careful baby,"

"Always am. Bye." I hanged up and popped the kinks out of my back before walking out.

"Edward?" He paused a few steps away.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"I-"

"It's okay, just admit it."

"Yes..."

"...So what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you'll be joining me again?"

"Yeah, Of course. I need to make some calls. There's a phone there right?"

"Yes, and Mark has dropped off the rest of what you asked."

"Good, now I just have to map it all out."

* * *

**AN: I know this might suck but I hope you don't think so. I need to sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8 Shit

Chapter 8

Alice caught up with us on the way and showed me her designs for me that she was working never since she got the 'feeling' that I was coming. She took my measurements on the spotwhile Edward kindly waited with a smile on his face. I'm starting to look forward to that smile. I was to have a fitting at lunch and then at dinner. The same the next day so that it was perfect for the announcement.

In the study, Edward read aloud and I gave my opinion. We discussed what to do and Edward chose the best. All while I hung my map and taped the names of the orchards, farms, and fields with the name of the owner of the property on it, same for the docks. I separated the documents that were formal invitations from the media for photo shoots, and interviews to put them off for later. I called the orphanage for the animals and children of Carlidelle. They were taken care of. I just hoped that the plan worked. I also wrote a letter to the farmer who asked if I would go and pick the first apple of the season. I gave it to Mark who would send it for me. For the first time I used wax and a stamp. The wax was blue like the color of the Carlidellian flag.

I ate finger sandwiches and washed them down with held by Angela while Alice fitted me. Edward looked on eating his heftier meal.

"And we still have to plan the parade!" cried Alice.

"The what?"

"There's always a parade for a Princess."

"Apparently." I retorted.

"The flowers, the carriage-"

"No carriage."

"Why not?!"

"A large carriage for one person? My parents can't be flown over here on such short notice. They have lives of their own."

"And they probably won't be treated nicely by the other royals." said Rosalie.

"One horse for me. The rest of you ride in a carriage. If I ride alone, it would look like the guidance of my parents are missing. I want to look like Xena, the warrior princess."

"Yes and it would go great with the dress! Now for flowers," I thought back to the rainbow roses.

"Rainbow roses, with the red roses and white calla lilies from my parents wedding."

"That won't match,"

"I don't care. And as for the food and desert, Carlidellian traditional. The desert will be whatever confection the chocolatier I met wants to show off. And there'll be the wine that Carlidelle is famous for."

"The table cloths, ribbons…"

"Everything else will be done in the kingdom colors. I want Carlidelle to be celebrated that day." I sighed. I was shelling out decisions as they came.

"I think that covers everything… I'll get these requests sent. Now for the last fitting!"

I don't know how Alice did it but she managed to get the base of the dress done. I didn't have time to converse with everyone and they were only staying until the day off. They would set off in the morning but I won't even get to say goodbye. Not even to Edward and it saddened me a little.

That night, Angela was busy drawing me a bath with scents and oils to freshen me up and moisturize my body as well as waxing the excess hair so that it wasn't blotchy on the day. I was to get a lot of sleep and not leave the castle.

* * *

The next day everyone was running about. We were traveling to Carlidelle to get everything set up. It was best that I woke up there. Less stress of getting me there in time to get ready and all.

The castle was beautiful…The citizens were watching on the side of the roads the flags and streamers and flowers being put up. I went incognito to see that my parents mosaic was being done up perfectly like I wanted it to be for them. Here I would stop and double back to the castle.

In the castle, there were service people who were putting up flags,and decorations. The flowers will be placed during the night and they'll be fresh. The florist will be here in person to assure that everything was perfect "for her majesty" she said.

The chocolatier was already here getting his extremely elaborate and delicate dessert that was supposed to be light, airy, but very satisfying. I was to be there for a tasting as well as the cake.

The caterers couldn't admire the state of the art kitchen as I was. They had a lot of cooking to do but it was going to be easy. Everyone knew how to cook the favorites. Since the kitchen was busy, I asked Angela to get me food from outside. It was her last errand for me. She wasn't going to be around anymore. She professed that she was sad about it too.

I met the other men in black who came to pick me up at home. They were too busy to hang out because they had to set up the security, and undercover security to make sure I was safe. I was really lonely.

The Lenoran family as making preparations themselves. To secure the castle when they're gone, them during the day, and what they were going to wear.

I did what I supposed to and answered questions. Everyone listened and followed my exact specifications. It was strange but after a while I wasn't needed anymore so I went back to my room because I was crashing into people and there was no time for screw ups.

Food was brought to me but I couldn't leave my room or the castle. So I paced, watched t.v. , read, paced, hung out with Angela when she was done assisting the Lenorans. She pampered me like last night and I went to bed with a sick feeling in my stomach.

_I feel like shit__…_I allowed to say a last curse word.

**AN: So tomorrow's the big day, or the next chapter is. If this was happening in real life, honestly thinking about it, what would you vote for? Excited?**


	9. Chapter 9 Princess Bellassa

Chapter 9

"Your highness? Your highness?" someone shook me gently, it felt like rocking.

"Oh please your highness please wake up! You have to, its THE day!"

"Mmm-ergh what?!"

"Oh thank goodness! Now we've got to get you up, now your highness. It's time to get your skin soft, your hair and make up done-"

"Hey! Get up NOW!" I wasn't sleepy anymore. At ALL. Alice is scary.

I was pushed into the bathroom and allowed ten minutes for a shower before getting pulled into a chair for hair and make up. Make up was natural and my hair was just put in rolls so that my curls had some direction. I decided to go natural because no matter what happens, I'll still be me.

I told Alice that I wanted the minimum number of girls in the room when I took off my robe. I pulled on cargo pants hand made by Alice to match the corset. I was going for a strong and compatible look. The pants were green and the corset blue, the colors of Carlidelle. The corset was laced up tightly, a thin braid, and it had a belt going diagonally across. Heels of course wouldn't have matched so I was wearing the laced up boots I came with.

The girls came in to help take out the rolls and add the finishing touches: A cape with the crest on the back, another deviation from tradition, that was really long so at least one girl was needed to hold it off the floor.

"I guess that's it,"

"Not quite," I went to the drawer in the vanity to take out the box Edward gave me when we met. Alice lifted my hair so I could put on the oink sapphire.

I was followed by my posse down to the balcony where all announcements made by the royals were made. The same one where my dad screamed that he loved my mom at the top of his lungs so everyone could hear, where they announced their engagement, marriage, pregnancy, and where their death was confirmed.

From the top of the stairs I could hear the cheers.

Everyone was there. The Carlidellian council members, Mark, Charlie, Sam, Seth, Edward and his family...today was a very special day, and my breathing was becoming shallow.

"Are you ready?" asked Mark.

"No, but uh, I'm good to go."

"The Swan is ready," he said into his walkie talkie.

"You're going to be fine," I smiled at Edward's kindness.

There was fan fare to announce the start and the cheers got louder. Walking out, I saw how everyone was waving their flag furiously to get me to look at the wielder, and cameras flashed. The guards were on my left, Edward and his family on my right and we filed out with the council members rounding behind us.

_Oh boy..._

My hands got cold and I started sweating.

"Just walk up to the microphone." said Mark. To my right, the Lenoran family smiled in support.

_Okay okay,_Everyone quieted as I walked further in their view.

"Ahem, uh Hello. Thank you for coming out here, first and foremost." The council members began to move up.

"Before the verdict of the vote I would like to say something. I am really sorry for the loss of King Edmund and Queen Isabella Swan." In the quiet I could hear the flutter of pictures being taken.

"Publicly say thank you and that I appreciate what they did to protect me, and thank my heroes," I turned to smile at mark and his men.

"If it weren't for them I wouldn't be standing here, right now...and that I find it incredible how you all held on together, how Edward stepped up to take care of this kingdom, and you all went on strongly. I'm proud...council members?"

"Mmm,the verdict..." I froze.

**AN: Is everyone still following? This isn't the end...**

"The verdict of the vote is...Princess Isabella Marie Swan the second reign!"

The crowd was deafening but I could hear everyone Alice squeal and everyone laugh,relieved. The council members stepped back and applauded with smiles.

_I can't believe it..._

Mark tapped my shoulder so I would turn. In their hands were red velvet pillows. Charlie held my father's medal, Sam my fathers sword, Seth my mother's sash, and up in front and in Marks hands was the crown my mother wore when she was crowned Princess. All of these beloved and extremely treasured pieces were adorned with different colored diamonds. The crown was a little grander than I expected. I've never seen any of this before.

Since I had no family and the Lenoran family technically weren't my relatives by blood, the council members weren't royals...I had to dress myself.

"From the bottom up," Mark whispered from unmoving lips.

_Sword first then..._

I lifted it off with my palms, it was heavy, and buckled it at my hips.

Next was my mother's sash. It was tied together by a crest pin.

After that was the breast pin.

"On your heart, the heart of Carlidelle," I pinned it on my left breast.

Finally...the crown..._It's so quiet..._With shaking hands I lifted it, turning to the crowd, lifting it higher for them to see and placed it on my head. It's weight added to that I already was feeling.

_Be strong..._

"I am the daughter of King Edmund and Queen Isabella swan, heiress to the Carlidellian throne, and the last of the Carlidellian Royal Family...I know that my parents wanted to name me Isabella Marie but a different set of parents raised me and named me something else.

Because I was raised as a civilian in a country that was governed by democracy, I was not prepared to rule this country as a Carlidellian royal. These past few days, as I was getting to know Lenora I was also trying to figure out who I was supposed to be but in the end, I decided that I didn't have to chose. I can't be two people at once, I have only one body. I decided to merge the two sides of me.

And so from this day forward I declare myself Bellassa Marie Swan, **Princess** of Carlidelle."

The crowd erupted, the fanfare played once more, and confetti fell all around along with flower petals.

"My birth parents took care of this kingdom, and loved you as they considered each and everyone of you as part of their family. I promise to do the same, to be fair, compassionate, and just. Thank you for accepting me as one of your own."

**AN: More? Okay, but this chapter is already long so go n to the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10 Chocolate and Pearls

Chapter 10

I made my way down with Mark and the others surrounding me. The were also a ton of cops.

_I am wearing the planet's worth in jewels if it could be bought..._

I hopped onto my horse, decorated in the flowers I chose, waving and smiling as the marching band started to play. They were the head, then it was the children from the orphanage walking the dogs from the animal shelter, carrying signs of where they can be found. This was how I intended to get attention to them.

After them was me, then the Lenoran Royal Family with police and personal guards all around.

There were also business open offering treats and souvenirs for everyone.

The press shouted my name, I waved to the camera because I couldn't wander off.

_I hope I don't get flamed for not doing things by the book..._

Looking behind me, Edward was smiling. _I'm proud too._

The route was to my parent's mosaic and back to the castle to get everything ready for the dinner. Every royal family was invited to come. I wasn't exactly excited.

The band stopped a few yards away from the mosaic and stop playing. I walked the horse closer and dismounted.

"What a turn out huh?" I caressed their faces. I bet I was the spitting image of both my mom and dad dressed like this.

"I really hope you're proud, of what I've done in my life and of me..." I left another rainbow rose, next to the one that was drying up. The band started up again when I went back to my horse.

* * *

"Everything to your liking?" asked Mark as I dismounted back at the staring point.

"Are you kidding?! Oh my gosh it's and archery game! I love fairs, can I go?!"

"You're the Princess..."

"Excuse me! Hi, can I have a round?" Everyone stepped back,

"Of course your majesty," I pushed back the cape to uncover my arms and readied myself.

"It's supposed to be the right, uh go on your majesty."

"I'm left handed," I explained. I was holding the bow in my left instead of the right. I shot every bulls eye. Everybody clapped.

"Wow..."

"Edward!"

"Here you go your majesty,"

"Thank you, here for the animal you go t me." I gave him the panda.

"Ha, thanks."

"Your majesty, perhaps you want to greet the people?"

"Yeah," Mark led us to the crowd.

"I have to admit, you looked impressive,"

"I try,"

"How did you learn archery? Here it's a pass time for the women,"

"I don't know...I just always liked it. I never got a sword. I always wanted a play sword."

"You want such simple things,"

"It's all I ever wanted."

Moms held out their babies and begged me to carry them. I said yes despite my uncomfort, I couldn't decline after I just said I loved them like family. I couldn't take pictures with anyone because no one was allowed close to me with the crown jewels on me but I signed as many autographs as I could.

Edward wasn't so lucky. _He has to take one for the team_...

"Perhaps we should head back to the palace your majesty,"

"Oh Mark we've got time. Let's get cotton candy!" I also got a Popsicle with a figurine made of honey on it. It tasted like cotton candy and it was hard though it melted in my mouth. The figure the man made me was of a heart.

* * *

"Bella! I've been waiting for you!" Alice growled.

"Your highness if her majesty will accompany me, I'd like to show her something,"

"Oh, OH! Yes you must! And then straight to your room, I need to get you ready for the dinner party and it's just seven hours away, there's so much to do!" she cried from down the hall. I laughed. This castle was buzzing around.

"Mark," I started as he guided me somewhere.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Why do you call me, actually everyone's been calling me, 'your majesty' when Alice is referred to as 'highness' even though we're both Princesses?"

"Well your majesty,"

"Please call me Bella, we're friends right?"

"Yes, thank you. Bella, because you're the last blood relative, the only one alive and taking the throne and control of the kingdom without your parents here, also only males are heirs, you are **the** most powerful Princess in the entire world..."

"I think I feel more pressure now," I laughed.

"Heh, here," The guards bowed. "Our royal majesty Princess Bellassa,"

"What's this?"

"Open the doors and have a look,"

The guards stepped aside and I turned the handle and opened to a grand shrine of my parents. In the center and on the crest in the rug were the cases that held the crown jewels. Against the walls were the dresses my mother wore on her coronation as Princess and queen, as well as her wedding dress. They were accompanied by the tuxes that dad wore on those days.

"The guards here protect all of this 24/7,"

I was looking around at the walls. Above the cases were portraits. The wedding, the engagement, mom with a swollen belly...they weren't looking at the painter but at each other, smiling with eyes shinning.

"You should have been here when they announced your coming,"

"Technically I was here," We laughed. There was a portrait of my mom when she was my age.

"Where's dad's?"

"You're Dad was a commoner. You're Mom didn't do everything by the books either,"

"My parents were awesome...is there anything_ personal_ from my parents?"

"Uh this was all we could save from the fire...however your parents treasured his sword and your mothers bow and arrows. One a year there's a Croccer and archery tournament. Only the men would participate in the Croccer wearing tunics and these swords. They're made of aluminum and their blade is dull. It's because he real swords can't be used and so accidents don't happen.

The woman participate in the archery tournament, the men watch. You'll get to use your mother's archer set next year."

"New year's is coming...Where are the tournaments hosted?"

"It depends whose turn is it. If the royal Denali family from Russia was the host for example, you'd have to fly to Russia. And you must go, it's one of the traditions that cannot be broken. Your Mother had to learn how to shoot."

"So who host's it next year?"

"Most likely you and the Croccer tournament will be hosted by Prince Edward because of your arrival, "

"And these empty cases?"

"For the crown jewels you're wearing." he pointed which goes where and I placed them on their pillows carefully.

* * *

There was still time before the party as far as I was concerned so I went down to the kitchen for another taste test.

"Mr. Geraldi!"

"Your majesty!"

"So I was wondering...can I have another?"

"Of course, help yourself," It was a chocolate lace sphere with airy white chocolate foam in the middle and edible pearls on the intersections. Absolutely to die for.

I stayed a bit, raiding the kitchen for my lunch. He offered to make me something but I told him I was fine. He was sticking the pearls on and they had to be done in time

"Thank you!"

I decided to go to my room because I was still wearing my cape and it was getting warm but I took my time getting there, smelling the flowers in each flower arrangement along the way.

**AN: Mmm-hmm. I love to hear hear what you have to say. And I wanted to say,**

**PS: I love you.**


End file.
